


Patience With Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Nurse Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Dean comes home feeling sullen about the loss of his favorite patient.





	Patience With Love

Dean had a rough day at work. You knew the moment he came home and ignored the food on the dining room table. He simply kissed your cheek and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

You allowed him a few minutes to yourself before you followed his footsteps. He was staring out of the bedroom window looking down at the children playing in the street with a grim expression.

“How was work today?”

“Gabriel died.” he mumbled as he looked down at the floor before his gaze went back to the children in the street. “He had a family, five kids and a wife. She was there when he took his final breath.”

“Gabriel, a patient of yours?” you scrunched your brows in thought. “The one with stomach cancer?”

Dean nodded and let out a slow breath. “97 days he stayed with us.”

“Dean…” you didn’t know what to say to your husband. He worked as a caregiver for the elderly people in the city hospital across town. You knew he had a caring heart. He cared deeply for the elderly people he took care of. Some days he’d come home with a grin. Others, like today, he’d be withdrawn, almost as though he truly lost a family member.

“I’m going to shower and I’ll be down for dinner.” He licked his lips before turning to face you. 

You walked over to him and hugged him tightly. “You’re an amazing person, Dean Winchester.”

He scoffed, but let a small smile curl at his mouth.


End file.
